


Define Me by My Actions (Not My Words)

by FireflyWonder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, He's trying to be at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyWonder/pseuds/FireflyWonder
Summary: Kakashi tried his best with Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Define Me by My Actions (Not My Words)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts forever and I have finally gotten around to finishing it.
> 
> Also, a huge shoutout to my beta who is laroshka123 on Tumblr.

At a young age, Kakashi had been deemed a prodigy. The emergence of this label was due to the grades he earned during his time in the academy and became more frequently spoken as he rose rapidly through the ranks. However, Kakashi’s status as a prodigy alienated him from his peers (not that he had much interest in them in the first place). They would compete against him to earn recognition, but always fall short in the end. Or they would idolize him and never bother to look beneath the surface. 

With very little social interaction, Kakashi was left with social skills that could only be described as atrocious. He was terrible at comforting or praising someone. He has no manners to speak of. He never made himself available for anything unless it was for a mission. Kakashi didn’t even know how to act around children. 

Kakashi figured all these cons would be fairly obvious to the Hokage. But apparently not, by the way he smiled serenely at him.

“I refuse,” Kakashi said, point blank. “I’m not taking on a team.”

The Hokage slid a folder on his desk forward. “If you take a look at these files, then I think you will understand why I’m asking this of you.”

Knowing his words were more of an order than a suggestion, Kakashi picked the folder up. He flipped past the first document displaying a picture of a pink haired girl without reading it. The next page made him pause briefly, but what stopped Kakashi in his tracks was the image of his late teacher’s son. 

“You’re the best equipped to deal with the kyuubi if it were to break free,” the Hokage explained, breaking the silence. “And Sasuke will need someone to train him in the sharingan.”

He could already see these two becoming a major headache. Kakashi really didn't want that kind of responsibility in his life.

“The council is expecting a lot from this team. I trust you'll do well.”

Kakashi mentally sighed. Now that those old farts were involved there was no way he was getting out of this.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

But he was still petty enough to make things difficult for the kids when it came time to test them. In the end, though, Kakashi had gained three baby faced genin. What joy!

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were flight risks. It was obvious right from the start. So maybe he ended up focusing more on them compared to Sakura. But she wasn’t the one who was one mishap away from turning into a traitor. Kakashi could actually trust Sakura to be left alone. She was always there in his peripheral vision, though.

Whenever Kakashi took one of the boys aside for training, Sakura would watch- analyze- everything they did. At first, he thought it was because of Sasuke. Then, he saw her going through the hand signs for a jutsu he had taught her teammates. It was a minor genjutsu, but Sakura had managed to cast it on the first try. Despite not being a powerhouse like Sasuke or Naruto, it was clear that she had potential.

Kakashi left scrolls with her and called in favors other jounin owed him. After discovering her almost perfect chakra control during the wave mission, he set up an internship for her at the hospital. However, the next day Kakashi could hear Sakura muttering about idiot civilians and how she wasn’t going to be the weak link. 

_I guess this team won’t have a medical-nin_ , Kakashi mused, thoughts of Rin appearing in the forefront of his mind.

But he didn’t want another Rin anyway, so maybe it was for the best. And it made him feel less like this team would succumb to the curse of Team Seven. Perhaps this team would succeed where past generations had failed.

* * *

Kakashi had jinxed himself. First, the council made him nominate Team Seven for the chunin exams. Then Orochimaru took an interest in his students and placed a curse seal on Sasuke. Soon after, Suna invaded and the Third Hokage was killed. Tsunade returned to take over and Sasuke defected while Naruto left with Jiraiya. If Kakashi wasn’t already gray, he would be now. 

At least Sakura had stuck around. But she probably wanted nothing to do with him, now that he thought about it. Kakashi had failed her as a teacher and was just generally a mess of a person. No one in their right mind would put up with that. As long as he had a say in it, though, Kakashi had no plans of abandoning Sakura.

He asked his remaining student to meet with him and he showed up on time for once. Sakura’s eyes widened at his sudden appearance. She quickly pushed away from the bridge post she had been leaning against to do the hand sign for breaking genjutsu.

“Kai,” she called out.

Well, that hurt; not to say it wasn’t warranted. By Sakura’s standards, Kakashi was acting very out of character right now. He would have done the same if he was in her position.

“What was that for, Sakura-chan?” 

She blinked. “You’re- you’re actually here on time!”

“An astute observation,” Kakashi snarked.

Sakura scowled at the obvious sarcasm in his voice before snapping, “What do you even want, Sensei?”

“Isn’t it natural for a Sensei to meet with his student?”

“But you never did-” Sakura clamped her mouth shut. It was all too easy to finish that sentence.

It definitely seemed like Sakura had some unresolved issues with him. The chances of her sticking with him were steadily decreasing. He briefly entertained the thought of not even asking and going back to ANBU instead. Except that would mean abandoning Sakura and Kakashi couldn’t fail his last remaining student.

“Team Seven has been dissolved, Sensei,” she continued, trying to cover up her blunder, “There’s no point in meeting up anymore.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” he pinned her down with his stare, making sure she understood the gravity of the situation. “Will you continue training under me? As my apprentice?”

Sakura gaped at him, obviously not expecting this at all.

“Wha- what?” she stuttered.

“I know I haven’t been the most present Sensei, but I’m here now. Could you give me another chance?”

“Do you really mean it?” she asked, something like hope blooming on her face.

“I do,” Kakashi answered, sincerely.

His student beamed up at him, eyes sparkling. “Then please take care of me.”

* * *

When it came down to it, Sakura saying yes to becoming his apprentice was the easy part. After that there was miscommunication, mission injuries, training, and nightmares. It was a strenuous time with almost no rest. But Sakura lived up to the challenge.

It was easy to teach Sakura, because she got it. She got the whole mind-going-too-fast-for-everyone-else-and-realizing-everyone-else-was-stupider-than-them. Except, her body couldn’t keep up with her brain. She knew the exact angle and speed the kunai had to fly at, but her body couldn't follow through. So his apprentice put all her effort into her training. Sakura bled and sweat until she had perfected a technique he taught her. He expected nothing less from her. 

Kakashi was proud of the person Sakura was growing into. She had become someone he could trust to have his back. Someone he could eat dinner with. Someone who called him out on his bullshit. Sakura was like family to him now. Not that Kakashi would ever tell her. 

Guilt over how he treated her in the beginning still lingered. At the time, Kakashi thought he had made the right decision, but look how that turned out. It proved that everyone close to him fell to ruin. Kakashi only hoped Sakura didn’t suffer the same fate.

* * *

Two years later, Naruto came back. Kakashi was once again forced to lead Team Seven and Sasuke's blaringly empty space was filled by a look-alike. No one took it well. They didn’t have much of a choice, though, since Councilman Danzou arranged it.

From there, it was a constant game of keep away with the Akatsuki, making sure the boy with the kyuubi locked within him lived to see tomorrow. If they failed, the world would end. Simple as that.

The situation then escalated into an all out war. Kakashi was asked to lead the Allied Shinobi Forces' Third Division and was lucky enough to have Sakura close by. He only wished she didn’t have to experience a war within her lifetime.

* * *

Sakura bared her teeth and released an arc of electricity, killing a patch of zetsu in the middle of the warzone. In that moment, it showed that she was every inch the shinobi she aspired to be. It seemed like Kakashi had finally done something right.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is fireflywonder for anyone that wants to know.


End file.
